Dream Hiccastrid
by Niyol Denice MFH
Summary: ¿crees en los sueños?... Tampoco Hiccup, el es el tipo rudo que no puede darse ese privilegio. Pero todo cambia cuando conoce a Astrid. ella le dará otra perspectiva a su vida. y todo como lo conocen cambiara.
1. nota

No ...se que paso por mi mente.

No chicos no cambiare de fandom.

¡¡Hijack forever.!!

Está historia es un regaló para Diego.

Alias: osito.

Ok fan de Hiccastrid aquí esta tu historia.

Ojala te gusté.

No será muy larga ya que no soy buena con esta pareja así que sorry.

O no se comenten y digan me si la sigo o no.

By. Niyol.


	2. 1

Hiccup:

-¡levantate Hiccup Haddock o vamos a llegar tarde de nuevo! - la armoniosa voz de mi hermano Noah me despertó, mientras el muy cabrón golpeaba la puerta.

\- ¡callate idiota! - le devolví el gestó.

Creó que no le agradó mucho mi respuesta ya que entró a mi cuarto sin y avisar, caminó hasta mi cama y me arrebató las sabanas calentitas que me cubrían.

-¡¿dioses tienen que ser así todas las estúpidas mañanas?! - le grité mientras me incorporaba en mi cama.

-mejor callaté y viste té porqué debemos ir ala puta escuela. - dijo Noah dándose la vuelta para irse.

\- no quiero ir es taaaan aburrido - hice puchero y deberán pensar ¿porqué un chico de 20 años que va ala universidad, es capitán del equipo de fútbol americano, que tiene una beca y las mejores calificaciones hace puchero? Simple por que soy un inmaduro.

\- ya madura hiccup, recuerda nuevo año...

\- mismo yo

Noah puso los ojos en blanco y salio del cuarto, yo por otra parte empecé a cambiarme... No tenia ganas de ir... Absolutamente no.

*

Llegamos ala universidad y me tocaba la clase de Historia, hablamos de la 2 guerra mundial.

Estaba observando por la ventana viendo pasar el tiempo realmente este tema ya lo sabia ala perfección.

\- entonces... la 2 guerra comenzó... ¿Alguno sabe quien la inicio?

Jack alzó la mano - ¿fue Alemania?

\- bueno si Jack pero la pregunta es ¿quien causó la guerra.?

Patapez ahora la había alzado - ¿fue Hittler?

\- exacto Patapez... - la maestra sonrió - en 1942 Adolfo Hittler invadió Holanda y empezó con la exterminación de los judíos, en 1943.

En ése momento entró el director han formal que siempre.

\- disculpé la interrupción maestra - dijo el director.

\- o no se preocupé

\- sólo pasaba para avisarles que se incorporará una nueva alumna al aula - miró hacia atrás de el - pasa cariño - dijo dándole el pasó a una joven rubia, estatura media, oji-azul, y muy linda.

\- pasa querida - la maestra la posó a su lado - gracias director - diciendo eso el director se fue y todos nos quedamos observando ala chica nueva. - ¿podrias darnos tu nombre y contarnos algunas cosas sobre ti?

-Soy Astrid Hofferson, tengo 19 años y vengo de Chicago. - dijo aquélla chica la cual tenía una bonita voz.

-hey Haddock - me susurró Jack - ¿es bonita verdad?

Me limite a negar frustrado y dejar de verla, pero no podía... No podía dejar de verla.

\- por favor sienta te frente a Jackson - dijo la maestra y Jack celebró en silencio.

\- muy bien ¿alguien sabe entonces cuando tipos de campos de concentración existían? - preguntó la maestra y la nueva alzó la manó.

-Colonias penales... Campos de trabajo forzado... Y campos de exterminio. - dijo la chica nueva.

\- muy bien Astrid.

Genial lo que faltaba.


	3. 2

Hiccup:

-No se tu Haddock pero yo iré a hablarle a la chica nueva - dijo Jack mientras la veía tratando de abrir su casillero del otro lado del pasillo.

-no lo se amigo - la mire - no parece tu tipo...

-¿por qué no? - me cuestiono

\- ella si es inteligente - reí.

El negó y me dio un codazo, al cual reí.

-ok señor soy popular entonces habla tu con ella - se cruzo de brazos y me miro desafíante.

-¿crees que no lo aria?

Asintió

-¿crees que soy puto?

Volvió a asentir.

-ok.

Cerré mi casillero y camine hacia la nueva.

-hola nena -le dije mientras me recargaba en su casillero.

-mueve te - me dijo cortante.

Reí.

\- ho nena ¿que te pasa?

Ella me miro y me empujó haciendome quedar de lado.

-seré directa pedófilo idiota, no me interesas y no quiero nada que ver con tigo, no me importa si eres la persona mas cool de la preparatoria me vale un bledo - sonrio - ¿capichi?

Acenti y ella tomo su mochila y se fue.

Wow...


	4. 3

Jack:

Hiccup regreso con cara de asombró.

-¿y bien? - le pregunte cuando estuvo a mi lado.

\- wow... Es ruda - dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿que te dijo? - le pregunté curioso.

\- que no le importaba - hizo una cara de asco.

\- ja ja puto - me reí en su cara - ni para eso sirves idiota Jaja - seguí riendo.

Hiccup me miro mal y luego me soltó un codazo en el estomago, lo cual me hizo parar de reír.

\- idiota - susurré sin aire.

-para esto si sirvo - dijo soltando una risita.

Astrid:

Iba caminando hacia la salida, ya habían terminado las clases cuando pude divisar a mi amiga Heatler a lo lejos.

-¡Heatler! - le grite para que se detuviera y efectivamente así lo hizo.

-¡Astrid! - corrió hacia mi y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca me abrazo - pequeña... ¿como te ha ido en tu primer día?

Vire los ojos con cansancio

\- horrible -suspire - todos los hombres aquí son unos idiotas, y uno de ellos trato de "ligar" - dije lo ultimo con asco.

-¿quien? -me preguntó Heatler caminando ala salida.

\- no se un tipejo alto, ojos verdes, y algo bronceado. - dije sin importancia.

Ella se detuvo en seco

-¿que pasa? - le pregunte preocupada.

-¿Astrid sabes lo que acabas de hacer? - preguntó asombrada.

Negué.

\- obviamente no lo sabes tonta. - negó.

-¡hey!

\- rechazastes a Hiccup - dijo riendo

-¿y? - le pregunte secamente.

Me miro como si fuera una idota y suspiro.

\- estaras tonta - siguió caminando.

¡¿que hice ahora?!.


	5. 4

Hiccup:

No se lo que aria pero juraba que conquistaría a esa chica.

—no lose bro — me miro Jack — no parece que sean de las que se enamoran.

—oh confía en mi, ya veras que caerá.

— si tu lo dices...

Astrid:

— ¿así que es un chico popular, jefe del equipo de fútbol y según todas las tipas de la escuela uno de los chicos mas guapos?

—exacto — me sonrió Heatler.

— valla estupidez.

—oh vamos debes de admitir que el es muy guapo — dijo mi estúpida amiga riendo como una colegiada muy tonta.

— cuando existan los dragones lo are...

— bueno los dragones si existen — dijo ella mirando su teléfono — solo que son pequeños y no vuelan — me enseño su teléfono.

Mire y efectivamente existían.

— oh callate — golpe su brazo mientras ella reía.


End file.
